The present invention generally relates to composites and more specifically relates to layered composites useful as fence components, decking components, siding components, paneling components, window blind slats, architectural molding components, and the like, and methods for producing same.
Conventional industrial, commercial and residential architecture and interior design commonly involve the use of structural and nonstructural components in the assembly of useful units. Components such as wall paneling, residential siding and the like, are traditionally made from wood or metal. Interior design components, for example, window coverings, such as vertical or “Venetian” blinds, traditionally comprise slats made of wood, metal or plastics.
Wood, lumber, trim, post, beam and assembled units comprising wood for example, solid wood components have obvious utility and are well adapted for many uses in residential or commercial installations. Shaping wood components typically involves milling, which due to natural variances found in wood, does not always produce consistent results in the final product. In addition, components formed of solid wood can deteriorate due to the effect of fungus, mildew, and insect attack. Further, wood members also require substantial upkeep comprising painting or staining. Metal, typically aluminum or steel, components are also often used in industrial, commercial and residential construction but are relatively costly, and can suffer from rust or corrosion problems. Molded plastic components can be produced quite inexpensively and with consistent results, but do not always provide the desired appearance or required strength necessary for many applications.
There still remains a need in the market today for inexpensive, lightweight composites useful as components in architectural and design components that are consistent in form and quality, durable, attractive, versatile and inexpensive to manufacture using simple manufacturing techniques.